


Projekt Zitate: Goethe war gut

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aus der Challenge "Zitate". Bernd will eine schwierige Frage stellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projekt Zitate: Goethe war gut

**Titel:** Goethe war gut  
**Autor:** Silberchen  
**Pairing:** Bernd Leno / Simon Rolfes  
**Zitat:** „Wenn du eine weise Antwort verlangst, musst du vernünftigfragen.“ (Goethe)  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Allgemein/Romanze

 **Zusammenfassung:** Simon. Bernds heimlicher Schwarm. Bis der ihn mitseinen Gefühlen konfrontiert.

 **Anmerkung:** Manu_Neuer ist der Größte ;)Du weißt schon, warum – mein Retter!  
Nervös sah Bernd auf seine Hände, auf die dicken Handschuhe. Das Training war gerade beendet, sie standen noch auf dem Rasen, und Simon war auf ihn zugekommen. Simon Rolfes, ihr Kapitän, witzig, fröhlich, auch ernst und besorgt, so, wie man sich einen wirklich verdammt guten Kapitän vorstellte. Nur… ein wenig unnahbar. Jedenfalls empfand Bernd das so. Simon war einfach… eine Klasse für sich. Und dass Bernd sich vor einiger Zeit rettungslos in ihn verliebt hatte, machte es nicht einfacher.

„Also, kommst du mit?“, fragte Simon ihn erneut. „Sind noch ein paar andere Jungs dabei, und irgendwie… du musst doch auch mal rauskommen.“

Da hatte Simon unrecht, Bernd kam oft genug raus – aber eben nie mit ihrem Kapitän. Zumindest seit drei Monaten nicht mehr. Zu groß war die Angst sich zu verraten, wenn sie sich zu zweit unterhielten – auch wenn Bernd das immer sehr genossen hatte. Simon war ein toller Gesprächspartner, intelligent und eloquent – und witzig. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum Bernd sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

„Bernd?“, fragte Simon noch einmal, noch immer so unsagbar geduldig, auch wenn es schon das dritte Mal war, dass er ihn ansprach.

„Wie? Ja, ich komm mit, klar. Gern“, murmelte Bernd und realisierte erst hinterher, was er damit getan hatte. Das, was er in den letzten Wochen hatte vermeiden wollen. Einen Abend mit Simon verbringen. Okay, da waren auch noch andere Spieler dabei, aber dennoch war es für Bernd ein Abend mit Simon. Und mit seiner unbedachten Aussage kam er da auch nicht mehr raus. Zumal Simon ihn jetzt fröhlich anlächelte und kurz seine Hand auf Bernds nackten Arm legte und sich offensichtlich freute, dass Bernd zugesagt hatte.

„Schön, wir treffen uns um acht beim Billard.“

Beim Billard – das würde ein netter Abend werden. Normalerweise. Wenn Simon nicht dabei gewesen wäre und ständig Bernds komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte. Es war schwer genug sich bei den Spielen zu konzentrieren, und zwar nicht auf ihren Kapitän, wenn sie abends gemütlich zusammen waren, vielleicht noch ein Bier tranken, dann war das schlicht unmöglich.

Auf Simons erwartungsvollen Blick hin nickte Bernd noch einmal, während er seine Handschuhe auszog und sie sich in den Hosenbund steckte. „Ist okay, ich komm mit. Freu mich drauf.“ So ganz überzeugend war das nicht rausgekommen, aber zumindest ließ Simon ihn jetzt in Ruhe.

***

Bernd war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich nervös, als er in der Billardbar ankam, in der sie sich üblicherweise trafen. Einige auffällig große und teure – und neue – Autos standen schon davor, er war also richtig hier.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, hörte er schon Gonzo fluchen. Auf Spanisch, wie immer, wenn er unflätig wurde. Immerhin verstanden die meisten Umstehenden nicht, was er dann sagte, auch wenn er hin und wieder einige Brocken davon übersetzt hatte. Schließlich waren seine Mitspieler unsäglich neugierig.

Aber Gonzo interessierte Bernd heute weniger, auch Manuel nicht, oder Lars, heute mal ohne seinen Zwilling, der sonst oft zu ihnen stieß. Bernd interessierte sich nur für Simon. Simon, den er jetzt den ganzen Abend über anhimmeln würde - und hoffen, dass der ihn dabei nicht erwischen würde.

"Bernd, schön, dass du mal wieder dabei bist", wurde er von Philipp begrüßt. "Komm, hol dir ein Bier, dann kannst du mit einsteigen."

Bernd nickte leicht und trat an die Theke, mit einem Bier in der Hand kehrte er dann zurück - und versuchte Simon zu ignorieren. Das war nicht einfach, denn Simon sah unverschämt gut aus, wie immer, und wie immer sah er es als seine Aufgabe sich um Außenseiter zu kümmern - ob sie es wollten oder nicht.

Bernd wollte das nicht, zumindest nicht von Simon. Viel zu groß war seine Angst sich zu verplappern, sich irgendwie zu blamieren und Simon so zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ein Problem hatte - und welches. Ein Problem namens Simon.

"Hey", wurde er auch schon von seinem Kapitän angesprochen. "Schön, dass du mal wieder mitgekommen bist. Hast dich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ist was vorgefallen?"

Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte Bernd den Kopf. Nichts war vorgefallen - außer Simon. Der bohrte gleich unnachgiebig weiter, offenbar hatte er sich für den Abend vorgenommen die Sache mit Bernd zu klären.

"War war sonst? Hattest du zu viel um die Ohren? Neue Freundin oder so?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, obwohl das so eine gute Ausrede gewesen wäre. Aber Simon konnte man nicht anlügen - und Bernd sowieso nicht. Allein wenn er diese blauen Augen unter den wilden Locken sah, die Locken, von denen er nur zu gerne gewusst hätte, ob sie sich so weich anfühlten wie sie wirkten. Aber das würde er wohl nie erfahren...

"Also, Bernd, was ist es?" fragte Simon nach. Inzwischen hatte er sich neben Bernd an eine Wand gelehnt, Bier in der Hand, ganz lässig. Verdammt lässig. Warum konnte Bernd nicht so lässig sein?

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Bernd nur und sah Simon dann an. Dieser Blick, er hatte den Eindruck, Simon konnte direkt in ihn hineinsehen. Eine Katastrophe, wenn er das tatsächlich konnte, wenn er merkte, warum Bernd sich in der letzten Zeit so rar gemacht hatte. Nein, das durfte er einfach nicht erfahren.

"Na komm, das glaub ich dir nicht", sah Simon ihn durchdringlich an. Dann hob er zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Hand und strich ihm über die Schulter. Diese Berührung machte es noch schwerer ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht zu verraten. "Komm, ich bin für dich da, das weißt du - egal, worum es geht."

Ja, klar würde Simon für ihn da sein, ihm zuhören, so scheiß-verständnisvoll sein wie immer. Und das würde es noch viel schlimmer machen. Weil er eben nur ein guter Freund, toller Kapitän war - und nicht schwul. Und somit wäre es einfach eine Katastrophe, wenn er etwas von Bernds Gefühlen erfahren würde.

"Es ist echt alles in Ordnung, Simon. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe", murrte Bernd etwas angespannt."Bernd..." sah Simon ihn intensiv an. Das war doch nicht normal, dass der sich nicht abwimmeln ließ. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter rutschte etwas tiefer über seinen Oberarm und zu seiner Hand. Umfasste die Finger.Verdammt, was sollte das? Warum tat Simon das? Warum konnte er ihn nicht hier so einfach alleine lassen, ihn in Ruhe lassen, alles auf sich beruhen lassen. Und dazu noch dieser Blick aus diesen verdammt blauen Augen. Noch nie war es Bernd so schwer gefallen sich nicht zu verraten.

Aber warum hielt Simon jetzt seine Hand? Und umfasste seine Finger so... zärtlich? Nicht so, als würde er ihm Halt geben wollen, sondern... irgendwie anders.

Und dann dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen - auch das... anders. Ja, weicher, sanfter, zärtlicher als Bernd es erwartet hätte. Sollte Simon etwa... hatte er etwas übersehen? An Simon? Weil er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war? Wann? Wie hatte sich das gezeigt? Und vor allem - was sollte er jetzt zu Simon sagen?

Er machte den Mund auf, es kam aber nur ein Krächzen heraus. Verdammt, jetzt blamierte er sich noch mehr. Ein zweiter Versuch, das selbe Ergebnis. Wieder nur ein Krächzen.

Er schluckte trocken, trank dann einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und setzte noch einmal an. Okay, er wusste noch immer nicht, was er sagen wollte, und als er den Mund öffnete, fühlte er, wie die Finger jetzt seinen Handrücken streichelten. "Simon... du... ich... wer... du... soll... was... Und...", brachte er stotternd heraus.

Simon grinste ihn freundlich an. "Wenn du eine weise Antwort verlangst, musst du vernünftig fragen. Hat schon Goethe gesagt", meinte er und umfasste seine Hand fester.

Bernd schluckte erneut, dann begriff er erst, was Simon damit hatte sagen wollen. Mit diesem komischen Zitat. Und schlagartig war seine Unsicherheit weg, er konnte Simon fest ansehen, den Druck seiner Hand erwidern und brachte eine einzige, vernünftige Frage heraus.Simons Antwort war ein Lächeln, dann nahm er Bernd das Bier aus der Hand, stellte das Glas irgendwo ab und zog ihn an sich. Und dann bekam Bernd seine weise Antwort - ein einziges Word. Und das machte ihn glücklich.


End file.
